


Against The Odds.

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [16]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Online Romance, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the angst bingo prompt emails, letters. ect, the Kinkbingo fill age difference and the prompt cliché dating web site for Glam bingo. While still in highschool Adam meets college student Tommy online. Can they survive the distance and the age gap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against The Odds.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Emails and texts between these marks * as Italics won't work evenif I put the code in

Being the only out gay guy in his high school didn't make it easy to find a date. Adam had been pretty sick of being the only dateless senior so he'd finally taken his friend’s suggestion and joined a gay dating web site, moving his birthday a week or two so that he was old enough to sign up. He was only a few weeks off eighteen after all. So it was a small lie really, not a big deal. He'd been worried about finding weirdos and that's all he got in the first weeks. Guys with a huge age gap, who sent filthy emails before they'd even said hello. Some of it's flattering; he'd changed his look recently, dyed his hair black, started wearing makeup, different clothes. He'd been so worried about being himself, doing what he wanted for so long. But then he'd come out, his parents had accepted him and his family, the people who mattered and he'd realised the people who loved him wouldn't judge him. So he'd started doing things the way he wanted; screw anyone who didn't like it, because they didn't matter. The men on the dating web site liked the way he looked. Some only seemed to like the way he looked, asking for pictures 'to see more of him'.

It was plain creepy getting messages from guys who were as old as his dad. He didn't have any issues with age, butthere was a line he didn't think he wanted to cross. He hadn't had a boyfriend yet; he didn't think his first boyfriend should be a lot older than him. He didn't want a relationship where they weren't both equal. He hadn't been against the idea of experienced, just hadn't wanted a man who had already lived his life, one that probably had a whole life times’ worth of baggage they were bringing with them into a relationship.

 

It had been weeks of weird messages, some funny, some horrifying and then he'd got a message from Tommy Joe, analmost twenty one year old college student. Adam had been sure he couldn't be real, far too perfect. The way he looked, the things he was into. The web site had a cam option though, so he'd admitted how he was worried and Tommy didn't get mad at Adam for not believing him. He went on cam and showed Adam that he was real; dyed blonde hair, piercings, tattoos, everything he had said. He had actually looked better than he said he did; breath-taking. Tommy was older, but not old enough that Tommy thought things couldn't work. They didn't go on cam often, but over the past few months, they had been emailing, sending letters. Adam was always so scared that Tommy would find someone else, someone his own age. So maybe the age gap is an issue, but not like a big one, it's just he's falling for Tommy and the idea of losing him terrifies him. When he comes home from school and finds an email from Tommy though, he smiles. They don't use the dating web site anymore, but their private emails.

 

__

*

*Adam,*

__  
__

*I had a dream about you last night. Not like one of those dreams, but yeah. We were in bed, holding hands, it should have been uncomfortable, because the dorm beds are tiny, you know? But it wasn't, I've never felt more comfortable. I woke up feeling content. I'm not really use to that. I never sleep well and I hate mornings. My roommate actually asked if I had been replaced with a pod person, because I was so cheerful. I never thought it would be like this when I went on that dating web site, so yeah, basically just wanted to send you an email and tell you. Feeling sappy again I guess, wanted you to know how happy you make me.*

__  
__

*Tommy xoxoxo*

__

 

Adam can't help smiling at his computer screen. He's glad he went on the dating web site now; the weeks and months of weirdos freaking him out worth it. It was worth it for finding Tommy; he's like a dream to Adam. A little older, mature, but not too serious. He's old enough to want something more than dates and one night stands, he wants to settle down. Adam hasn't slept around, doesn't want to, he wants a boyfriend, a man like Tommy. They talk about everything, it's not just sex, even if some of their emails have gotten a little dirty. Tommy's more experienced and Adam worries a little that Tommy will want more than emails, that he'll want sex with someone who's there, close to him. But Tommy says he doesn't care, doesn't care that Adam has never been with anyone like that, doesn't care that they won't see each other in person till after Adam graduates; he can't wait. He day dreams about being with Tommy all the time. He clicks on reply, ready to make his own reply.

 

*Tommy,*

*No dirty dreams, should I be insulted? You know I love hearing you talk about dreams like that. The sappy stuff is pretty nice as well. I don't think I can even describe how much I want you, how much I want your dream to be real. I want to wake up in bed with you, to wake up with you, to be in bed with you. I don't care how small your bed is, the idea of holding you, being held by you.....yeah, you’re not the only sappy one. I know it's too soon, that we haven't ever met in person, we met on a dating web site, it's crazy, but I love you.*

*Adam.*

 

He presses send before he can chicken out. It's true, emails, letters, phone calls, talking on cam. They might have never been together in person, but that doesn't matter. Tommy is the first person he thinks of in the morning and last and night. He's in love and he knows it. He's more than a little afraid that distance and their age gap will fuck things up before they've even really started, but he has to tell Tommy how he feels. They've been together for five months. He's not sure if it's rushing, saying it now, but he's not been with anyone else, so he doesn't know how long you’re meant to wait before you say I love you; he kind of doesn't care. His inbox chimes, letting him know he has an email before he's even left his desk. It's from Tommy; there isn't anything in the subject line and he's so afraid to open it. What if Tommy's calling it off? Maybe he doesn't want some love struck kid as a boyfriend.

 

*Adam,*

*

*Call me, now.*

 

He doesn't even know what to make of that, but he goes over to his bed anyway, picks up his cell and with shaking hands, calls Tommy. He feels like a stupid little kid; he's blown things with Tommy. He always used to love emails, but right now he hates them, because he can't tell anything about a person’s tone from a message like that. Maybe his parents were right, a long distance relationship with an older guy wouldn't work. He'd always thought it would be the age gap or the distance that ended them, not him blurting out I love you too soon. He's cursing ever going on the damn dating web site when Tommy picks up his phone.

 

"Adam?" Tommy says softly. He doesn't sound mad, but it's hard to tell down the phone.

 

"Yeah, it's me, you asked me to call?" Adam sighs, biting his lip, because he is so scared that Tommy will want them to break up. He was lucky to find a guy like Tommy after just months of being on the web site; he doesn't think he'll get this lucky again. He doesn't want to have to go back to the dating site; he wants Tommy, not someone like him.

 

"I did. Adam, your email…" Tommy's voice sounds weird. They've talked on the phone often enough that Adam knows something is wrong and it makes him feel like someone is tearing his heart out. Age, distance, so much against them and he's the one to mess it up, nothing else.

 

"Yeah." Adam sighs, hating that they have to do this. He should have never listened to the girls about a dating web site. He should have just waited till he was in college, met someone face to face, instead of on a dating web site. Relationships from dating web sites didn't work out often, did they? He doesn't know, he doesn't know anyone else who's met anyone online before.

 

"Say it again, please. I want to hear you say it." Tommy asks and Adam frowns confused, because he wasn't expecting that at all.

 

"I love you." Adam says, like he had in his email.

 

"Fuck, you really mean it, don't you?" Tommy sounds strange, like he's shocked and maybe, just maybe pleased.

 

"Yeah, I mean it." Adam says honestly, his heart racing.

 

"I didn't even let myself hope that you would. I thought if I said it first, you'd feel like you had to say it back. I know I'm not that much older than you, but I'm not looking for casual anymore. You’re younger and I thought maybe you'd want the freedom to experiment, so I wasn't sure you'd want to tie yourself to me." Tommy rambles.

 

"Are you trying to say what I think you are?" Adam asks.

 

"Not sure what you think I'm trying to say, but I love you, I wanted to tell you that I love you. Every time we talk, emails, letters, on the phone, I fall more." Tommy tells him and Adam's heart speeds up from excitement, not nerves.

 

"You love me?" Adam asks. He can't believe it.

 

"Yeah, I really do. I never expected to find love on a dating web site, I hoped, but I didn't expect it, you know? But I do and it makes me so fucking happy. I want you in my life for as long as you want me in yours." Tommy says firmly and Adam feels a flutter in his stomach. He has it bad for Tommy, even though they've never been in the same room and Tommy's a few years older than him and lives in another state.

 

"I want that too, I want to be with you. I never thought I could feel like this." He'd never thought he'd fall in love with someone who could love him back, not in this town, not while he was in high school, where people had been spray painting fag onto his locker for years before he'd ever come out.

 

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page." Tommy says and Adam thinks he can hear the smile in his voice. He's only seen it a few times, on cam. Tommy can be a little shy, likes his own space, but he doesn't seem to mind sharing his space or time with Adam at all. He says 'I love you' when he hangs up; they both do.  
+++++++++++++++++++++

He wakes up and the first thing he does is turn on his computer. He's been getting up earlier for a month or two so that it doesn't make him late to school. Tommy isn't a morning person, but he does suffer with insomnia, so sometimes he'll email Adam when it's really late, knowing Adam will get it in the morning. Tommy must have had a lot of trouble sleeping, because the email in Adam's inbox was sent at four in the morning. Adam cannot picture being up till that time and then going to classes like Tommy does.

 

*Adam*

*Good morning? It's probably morning now when you’re reading this, right? I sometimes can't believe I fell in love with a morning person, but hell, if that's your only fault, I think I got pretty lucky. I'm thankful every day that the freaks on the dating web site didn't scare you off before I saw your profile. I nearly took my own profile down after a guy sent me a picture of his china doll collection. Dude, it was freaky and not in a good way. I like horror films, I don't want my life to be like one, though, and guys like that probably have, like, their victims’ kidneys, like in jars in their fridge. I'm kind of very tired and rambling, so ignore me if I say anything stupid, okay? I wish I got to wake up with you this morning. It'd be worth being up early just to see you, touch you. I'm going to try and sleep again. Love you, baby.*

*Tommy xoxoxxo*

 

He wants that too, to wake up with Tommy in his bed, to get to do all the things they can't do together right now. If only he was a little older he could convince his parents to let him go see Tommy at his college sometime, but they hadn't even let him finish talking the last time he'd asked. They don't really have an issue with the age gap between Adam and Tommy. But they are worried that Adam met him online. They don't trust dating web sites, especially ones that don't check to make sure the details people give are true. They'd let Adam sign up when he was really seventeen, he's eighteen now, but he's not using the site now. He wishes they'd trust him and Tommy more, but at the same time, he can see why they are worried about him. There are bad people who use dating web sites for more than getting a date, which was why he was careful when he used them. The only person from a dating site that he has given his email and phone number to is Tommy. He didn't tell anyone else on the dating web site any details he didn't think they should know.

 

He clicks on reply, knowing he needs to be quick or he'll end up being late. If he's late to school because he was on the computer talking to Tommy, his parents will be pissed. They've never banned him from the computer or talking to Tommy before, but he's not risking that they could, if they wanted to. He doesn't know what he would do if they said he couldn't email Tommy anymore. Just the thought of it makes him feel sick.

*Tommy,*

 

*I hope you got some sleep, I don't know how I'd get to class on time ever if I slept the way you do. I guess it's lucky that most of your classes are in the afternoon. This morning, I wish that my classes were in the evening. I was having a good dream before my alarm went off. Yes one of those dreams. What can I say, I can't help it. I want to try everything for the first time with you. I can't believe I'll be lucky enough to have my first time with a man I love. I can't wait till graduation, till I get to see you for real. I'm glad the freaks didn't scare me off either. I owe that dating web site and as my friends always point out, I owe them for suggesting I look at a dating web site. Maybe I should thank them, for helping me meet you, because that is something I'm so glad about. I love you, but I have to go shower, get ready for school, talk to you later.*

*Adam xoxoxoxox*

 

He showers and eats breakfast with his Mom and little brother Neil. His dad's already at work, and Adam hardly ever sees him in the mornings. He talks a bit, but his mind’s on other things and he has to force himself to focus when it's time for him to drive himself to school. He's just getting out of his car in the student parking lot when his phone starts buzzing in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees that he has a text from Tommy. He leans against the car to read it.

 

*Tease, no telling me you’re going to shower. I'm in class and all I can think about is you, naked and wet. Fuck, I love you so much xxxxx*

 

Adam hadn't even thought of that when he'd put in his email to Tommy, but now it's all he can think about; Tommy thinking about him in the shower, maybe hard and touching himself. When he starts to think of Tommy naked in the shower with him, both of them wet and naked, he has to shake his head before he gets over excited and embarrasses himself at school.

 

*Sorry, not my fault you have a dirty mind :P But thanks for the mental image of us in the shower together. I'm never going to be able to concentrate on my classes now xxxxx*

 

He texts while he's walking, because he can't be late, doesn't want to deal with the shit it would cause. And he doesn't want to give his parents any other reason to disapprove of Tommy, when they are already shaky because of the age gap and the fact that he met Tommy on a dating web site. Right now, they don't hate him, but his parents are protective, not strict really, but if they think Tommy is screwing up his education or anything else, they will really not approve of him. He cares what his parents think of his boyfriend. They’re cool with the gay thing, but he thinks it's still probably a little weird for them, having to deal with him having his first boyfriend. So far they've been better about it than he thought they would be.

 

It's okay though, because he isn't late and he only texts Tommy when he isn't in class. He needs to do well this year if he wants to go on to study drama at college. He really wants to act, so he can't let his personal life screw up his chances at college. Tommy's been supportive ever since Adam told him he wanted to go to college, had even given Adam advice when he was filling in college applications. He'd been so grateful to have the help and Tommy gave it in a way that didn't make Adam feel like he was being talked down to, which it had felt like when he'd had a meeting with the careers advisor to talk about his options.

 

That night he goes home and emails Tommy about his day before moving on to his homework. He's finished before his Mom has dinner on the table, which means after dinner he can go back online and answer the email Tommy sent him back while he was doing school work. He goes to bed with Tommy on his mind and isn't surprised to see him in his dreams.

  
++++++++++++++++

He didn't think graduation would get here so fast, but here he is, sat in a sea of his classmates in a dark blue gown, sitting through speech after speech, waiting to get his diploma. His Mom has cried three times today already and his Dad keeps patting him on the back. Neil just keeps asking when Adam will be leaving and can he have his room when he does. Adam's room isn't even a lot bigger, he's pretty sure Neil's asking just to be a brat. He'd had an email waiting in his inbox this morning, Tommy saying how happy he was for Adam. He was graduating and he'd gotten into the drama program he wanted. It was at a college near to Tommy's, which was a huge bonus. He got to do what he wanted, the class he wanted and be close to Tommy, his boyfriend. He was a little worried about telling whatever roommate he got that he had an older boyfriend he had met online, but he'd worry about that when the time came.

 

Finally they start calling names, but it's ages before they reach the 'L's but they do, eventually and Adam walks up onto the stage, careful not to trip over his stupid robe thing. He almost does anyway when he looks out to find his parents in amongst the family seating area. His Mom, Dad and Neil are sat out there and he expected that, but he didn't expect a flash on blonde hair to catch his eye. Tommy, he's here, sat with Adam's family, watching him graduate. He takes his diploma, shakes the principal’s hand, all in a trance. He can't believe Tommy is here, after everything; the dating web site, emailing, writing letters, texts, phone calls, cam chats, after doing all that for almost a year, Tommy is here, in person.

 

Adam all but runs over to his family and Tommy when the diplomas have all been handed out. His Mom hugs him, so does his Dad, and Neil acts like he's not interested, but when Adam ruffles his hair, he doesn't bitch the way he normally would, so he takes that for Neil being pleased for him.

 

"We'll leave you two boys alone for a while, see you at dinner." His Mom says, kissing Adam on the cheek and he's pretty sure he has the best Mom in the world and he'll tell her that, sometime when he can actually think anything other than 'Tommy is here'.

 

 

He watches his family walk away and then stumbles over to Tommy. He looks even hotter in person and he'd looked good before, on cam, in photos. He's smiling, like he's really happy to be here, even though he's just sat through a really boring ceremony, even though he didn't have to. As soon as Adam gets close enough, Tommy pulls him into a hug and Adam smiles, because Tommy might be older, but he's still shorter than Adam. He'd know that, but seeing it like this, feeling it when they hug, is different. He's hugging Tommy for the first time; he almost can't believe it, keeps thinking he'll wake up and realize this was all a dream. Only if it were a dream, things would be a little different.

 

"I can't believe the first time we get to see each other in person that I'm dressed in this dorky robe." Adam groans into Tommy's neck.

 

"You still look amazing. Sorry for not saying anything in my email. I wasn't sure I'd make it and I didn't want to promise to be here and then not make it." Tommy says softly.

 

"I'm glad you made it. I loved this year, emailing you and stuff, but I've wanted to touch you for so long." Adam sighs happily.

 

"I know how you feel." Tommy says and Adam thinks maybe he does, because neither of them have pulled out of the hug.

 

People are starting to leave though, so Tommy leads Adam to his car. Adam drovehere with his parents, so he can leave with Tommy. He pulls off the robe, balls it up and throws it into Tommy's back seat along with the cap. His Mom will probably want to keep them, but he wants them off now. He says goodbye to a few of his friends, introduces Tommy, but it's not like any of them are leaving for college today, so he doesn't need to say proper goodbyes; he can leave with Tommy. So he does, he gets in his boyfriend’s car and they drive off, away from the school. Tommy takes him for lunch first and they hold hands over the table. They get looks, but he doesn't think it's over the age gap though. Tommy doesn't really look like he's a week away from turning twenty one, even though he is. So the looks are probably over the fact that they are both guys and clearly on a date. He loves his family, but he can't wait to leave this town and be somewhere where people hardly even blink twice over two men holding hands. He knows they'll run into hatred wherever they are, but it's worth it to live his life honestly with a man he loves.

 

Tommy is staying in a hotel and after lunch, they go back there. Tommy makes it clear that nothing has to happen, they can take things as slow as Adam needs to, but Adam doesn't want slow. He's been dating Tommy for a year now, he's pretty sure doing nothing in that time is beyond slow, it's like glacial. So he tugs his shirt over his head and hopes Tommy gets the message. It seems like he does, stepping into Adam's space and kissing him. He lets Tommy lead the kiss, because Tommy's older, more experienced and even though he has nothing to compare it to, he thinks Tommy is one hell of a kisser. He's loved talking with Tommy, has fallen in love with him from emails, but finally being able to touch each other, it's so amazing, and he never wants to stop.

 

They end up naked in bed together, Tommy pale and beautiful above him and all Adam wants to do is kiss him and he does, because he can now. They survived a long distance relationship, against the odds, the age gap, the distance, nothing has stopped them. Tommy has lube and a condom and Adam watches fascinated as he slicks up his fingers and starts opening himself up on his own fingers. Adam's done it to himself before, but he's sure it didn't look as hot as it does right now with Tommy doing it. When Tommy rolls the condom over Adam's cock, he groans. He's never been touched by anyone else like this; the only hand that's touched his dick being his own.

 

When Tommy starts sinking down on Adam's cock, he has to bite his lip and think of every un-sexy thing he can think of to stop himself from coming. He has never felt anything like this, tight, slick heat. He's inside of Tommy; he's graduated from high school and lost his virginity on the same day. Tommy sets the pace and Adam learns the rhythm, thrusting into Tommy's body, making him moan and he's never heard anything like it, honest and raw in a way that porn just doesn't manage. There's desire, heat and love in Tommy's eyes as he rides Adam's cock and he doesn't think he's ever seen a look like that in somebody’s eyes before. He loves Tommy; he's losing his virginity to a man he loves and that's all that matters. Their age gap, the dating web site, none of that matters, the only thing that matters is the here and now, that they are together, that they love each other.

 

Adam knows he won't last much longer, so he wraps his hand around Tommy's cock. He might have not done this for anyone else before, but he's done it to himself plenty of times and it's not that different doing it to someone else. He thinks Tommy likes it anyway, from the way his moans get louder. Adam just keeps doing the things he knows he likes and hopes Tommy will like them too. He didn't think he would, but Tommy comes first and the pleasure looks so right on his face, so beautiful and the sight makes his heart trip and something low in his stomach starts to flutter. He made Tommy look like that, he gave him that pleasure. He comes not even a minute later, filling the condom and calling out Tommy's name.

 

They clean up as well as they can without leaving the bed and Tommy cuddles close. Adam wraps his arms around Tommy, holding him tightly. He can't believe that this beautiful man is his. He's never been gladder that he went on a dating web site till this moment. He's met a man he can't imagine living without. They fell in love through email, which he hadn't thought would happen and now here they are, naked, relaxing in the afterglow, just happy to be together, to hold each other. They don't even need words, but Adam has something he wants to say.

 

"I love you." He says, leaning down to kiss Tommy softly.

 

"I love you, too." Tommy says and then he kisses Adam, sucking on his bottom lip until Adam groans.

 

"I wish we could stay here forever." Adam sighs.

 

"So do I, but I need to go make a good impression on your family so that when you come back for holidays, they invite me." Tommy smiles.

 

"They'll love you, because I do. I'm sure." Adam promise. But they do clean up for real and get dressed, heading off to face his parents. Their first obstacle as a couple, meeting the parents. He's sure it'll go as well as their first meeting and that went damn well. He thought things might never be like this. Falling in love online isn't the same as falling for someone in person, but Tommy is the man he was in every email and Adam never wants to lose him. High school is over, he's starting a new chapter in his life and he thinks it'll be a good one. They beat the odds this year and he's sure they'll keep right on doing the same thing. He thinks maybe he'll still email Tommy all the time, even when they get to see each other regularly, because that's how they fell in love and he just doesn't want to stop. He loves getting to see how they feel in words, likes having a history of their relationship, so when it feels like it's too good to be true, like it's a dream, he can look at the emails and see it's all real. He's really loved that much by Tommy and he loves him back. Adam can't imagine a better life and almost can't believe that it’s all down to a dating web site.

 

The End.


End file.
